ISBA Navy
Who are we The international ship building association provides support and builds ships to help other navies and foundations in thier ventures and actions. We also do have a growing navy of our own. Our navy has a formidable fleet mainly light and medium battleships. They are helpful in tiny skirmishes. We also have some recon and transport ships at our deployment. We are allies with ISAF, AFOH and USPACFLT. Members: *'Fleet Admiral' : Mr. Nutt25, he is dedicated to his colleagues and he will put his life and his ship on the line for his colleagues. He usually is in the war room monitoring his navies movements. *'Admiral' : ilikestuffnthings, he is one of the leading manufacturers of ISBA ships. He will risk his life and ship for the good people of the BSC world. He can usually be found messing with new designs in his dry dock. *'Admiral' : Gqh007, all he does is just sit in his "Idea chair " the a few minutes later... He is seen in the ship yard messing with new designs and mods. What a weirdo. *'Admiral' : AEGIS Fleets Master *'Vice Admiral':Moleiro Naval Colors The ISBA colors are blue and black. This can be in any form and is an option for our members Diplomatic stations are all gray How to join: If you want to join, just tell me why you want to join and how you will help the ISBA. All applications should be messaged to Mr. Nutt25 Alliances: * ISAF * AFOH * USPACFLT * Vanguard Naval Mercenary Fleet * Philippine Navy * USAF * Systems Alliance Navy Fleet Status War: Code Red The Fleet HMS Darwaters.jpg|HMS Darwaters is a sub modeled after shin wei chious MK1 sub HMS Hurricane.jpg|HMS Hurricane is the first of my hurrcane class destroyers HMS Venus.jpg|HMS Venus is another of our Hurricane class destroyers HMS Thunderbird.jpg|HMS Thunderbird is one of our two search and recon boats in service HMS Backbiter.jpg|The backbiter is the second of our search and recon boats ISBA light transport.jpg|The ISBA light transport is our main transport ship. She transports weaponary and supplies HMS Barnstormer.jpg|HMS Barnstormer is a light carrier and is under partial refit and construction but is stiill able to provide limited assistance HMS Orion.jpg|The orion was our flagship she is currently under refurbishing. She is being replaced by a more powerful ship for our flagship imagegfg.jpg|The Iron Lady is another of our Iron Duke class light frigates HMS Eagle.jpg|Our HMS eagle is our SAR boat ligjly armored and only rfg's in her weoponary she isn't used in battle situations. She also serves as troop transport and can carr one helicopter imagederptyuo.jpg|HMAS Intrepid, Can hold 2 helicopters, goes115 knots and has 1 46cm gun, 14 12.7 cm guns, 9 47 mm guns 2 40cm guns, 3 30.5 cm guns, imageach.jpg|HMAS Achilles, goes 194.4 knots, has 4 30.5 cm guns, a 35.6cm gun, 3 20 cm guns, 2 12.7cm guns, 6 47mm guns, 30 12cm guns and 2 Type 96 25mm AT/AA Guns. imagefuhu.jpg|HMAS Olympus, 1 46cm gun, 1 38cm quadruple gun, 10 30.5cm gun+, 2 mk45 5 inch guns, 5 torpedo tube A, 2 20 cm guns, depth charges, mines, 22 47mm guns, 6 12cm guns, 2 Type 96 25mm AT/AA guns and 6 bombers. Goes 148.3 knots imagesub.jpg|HMAS Dauntless, a submarine, a modified SS Soryu, goes 63 knots and has 2 Underwater torpedo tubes. imagereliant.jpg|HMAS Reliant, goes 120 knots, has 3 36cm guns, 6 30.5cm guns, 1 30.5cm gun+, 18 47mm guns, 12 12.7cm guns, 15 12cm guns and 4 76mm guns. imageFCS.jpg|HMAS Osiris, goes 86.9 knots, has 6 46cm guns, 3 40cm guns, 12 30.5cm old and 3 30.5cm guns. Admiral Ilikestuffnthings flagship. Hornet.jpg|The Hornet is a scout from the ISAF that can shoot missiles Haphaestus.jpg|HMAS Hephaestus, goes 100 knots and can carry up to 42 planes. imageraven.jpg|The Raven, a torpedo boat, can reach speeds of up to 194.8 knots, a captured UR ship. Has 72 torpedo tube A's. imagereneg.jpg|The Renegade. A trimaran with a 36cm gun, 2 Torpedo Tube B's and 8 20cm gun. Goes 85 knots. Destroyed by an unknown attacker. Cause of destruction: Implosion. Firestorm.jpg|HMS Firestorm is a heavy cruiser and is a upgraded version of the Orion class battleships imageHawkefyre.jpg|The Hawkefyre, an aircraft carrier with a small amount of weaponry and can reach speeds up to 120knots Shipimage.jpg|ISBA Celtic, a cargo vessel that carries experimental technologies to the allies of the ISBA. Has several 47mm cannons and has a top speed of 70 knots. Usually escorted by two battleships due to its significant cargo. ISBAnegotiations.jpg|ISBA Geneva. An unarmed diplomatic station. Most negotiations with the ISBA are held here. Avenger.jpg|ISBA Avenger. An anti submarine scout ship with four depth charges and four hedgehogs. An extremely well armoured belly and carries the latest in radar and sonar scrambling technology. A top speed of 88.8 knots. ISBA Naval Station.jpg|The ISBA Destiny is where the ISBA's war decisions and actions take place. This is the command central for most naval actions period. Firestorm and the Venus are stationed here for now Simple Carrier.jpg|This light escort carrier provides protection to small convoys and support to battle groups RecoveryBargeT1.jpg|A basic ISBA ship recovery barge. The First Strike Fleet The first strike fleet will be a small strike force assembled by the Admirals of the ISBA, its sole purpose: Avenge the crew of all ships destroyed by the UR and its allies. Two ships per Admiral. Ships: *'ISBA Osiris' *'ISBA Raven' The UR threat As of today (12th July 2013), with the destruction of the ISBA Renegade by an UR sub which is a direct act of war against our fleet, we will participate in all major battles against the Uprising Retaliation. Category:Navies and Fleets